Golden Sun: The Legend of the Elemental Warriors
by Riyu Mira
Summary: Felix,Piers and company are attack on their ship one day while heading to Contigo. The monster attacks them and puts one of their friends life in danger.When all seems lost an unpredictable ally appears to help them. Who and what is this strange person?
1. Mer

Riyu: Well here is my second golden sun story. I have the original characters in this one and i'm adding my own. I hope you all like it. I worked hard on this.

I do not own Golden Sun or any of its original charaters

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Golden Sun: The Legend of the Elemental Warriors  
**_

Chapter 1

"Mer"

Piers stood at the wheel the Lemurian ship as they sailed in the open water

Piers stood at the wheel the Lemurian ship as they sailed in the open water. Behind him were Felix and Kraden, both peering over a worn map. They were arguing on the fastest route they should take. By the prow of the ship Sheba and Jenna were talking quietly together. Isaac and Garet were practicing hand to hand combat on the deck as well. Mia and Ivan stood near by watching their companions.

Piers smiled to himself, thinking of all that had happened to them. A breeze swept past him, making his aqua colored hair and head dress flutter. He remembered when his friends had decided to continue to travel Weyard. Though they had relighted the lighthouses, there were still dangers out there, though not as great. They wanted to continue to protect the world.

At the moment they were sailing to the continent of Atteka. They were going to visit Contigo and check on Jupiter Lighthouse.

Piers took a deep breath of the salty air as he turned the ships wheel, turning the ship in the directions of Atteka. They were drawing closer to the continent when piers heard Sheba gasp and shout something. Looking at the two girls he noticed Sheba looking out at one ship of the ship. Following her gaze Piers looked out at the open water, and saw something in the water. It was heading straight at their ship.

Instantly Piers felt for his Psyenergy and wrapped a protective shield around the ship. He had it up just in time because the next second the thing slammed into the side of the ship. Even with the shield the force of the impact was great. The deck shook as Piers held on to the wheel, trying to keep his balance.

"Is everyone alright?" Felix shouted as he looked around at her disoriented companions.

Everyone seemed to be alright. As Piers and Felix ran to the side of the ship they saw Piers' shield flicker and fade away. Looking over the side of the ship they saw a large creature floating half submerged next to their ship. It had a hard shell covering its body, strange symbols marked it. It had large yellow eyes and a strange beak-like mouth.

Piers and Felix drew their weapons ready to defend themselves. With a shout Piers and Felix jumped back from the ships edge when something shot out of the water. Two long tentacles smashed into the deck were Piers and Felix had been moments before. There were six tentacles in all; they were raised out of the water ready to attack them. The two companions raised their weapons to counter attack. Before they could attack two more tentacles slammed into the deck, though they were able to dodge the attack.

Before the tentacles could withdraw the two attacked them. The monster roared in pain, frustrated with its prey.

Isaac and Garet were by their companion's side ready to join in the fight. While Piers, Felix, Isaac and Garet lead the main attack, Jenna, Mia, Ivan and Sheba attacked from a distance. Ivan and Sheba cast rays of lightning, Jenna throw fire balls at it and Mia acted as healer. For a while the group fought off the monsters tentacles, before the monster pulled itself up the side of the ship.

"Shit, this guy won't give up." Garet cursed then called out "Fury!" The djinn flew at the foe and wrapped it in a fiery cloud. It didn't seem to do much to stop the monster. Instead it turned on Garet, trying to slam one of it tentacles at the fire adept. Garet realized he couldn't escape the attack, but in an instant he felt a shove on his chest as he was pushed backwards. As he slide across the deck he saw Piers in his place, facing the monster. Piers yelled as he raised his axe and met the attack head on.

He put all his power into his attack, calling on his djinn for strength. He held off the attack but his axe could not hold out much longer. Movement to his left caught his eye and a second later he was slammed to the right. The force of the blow sent him smashing into the side of the ships cabin. There was a loud creak as he hit the wooden wall, broken splinters of wood falling on him.

Piers' breath was heavy and he felt pain all over his body. He could taste the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. He heard Mia calling his name as she ran to heal him. A shadow past over him as he was griped by one of the tentacles and lifted from the deck. It lifted him in the air as it continued its attack on his friends.

Felix managed to dodge the tentacles and get close to the monster. He swung his sword around and buried it in the monsters side, were its shell stopped and revealed its vulnerable under skin. The monster roared in anger and batted Felix back, his sword clattered across the deck.

The monster then began to retreat back into the water, taking Piers with it. Piers tried with the strength he had left to free himself but the monster held him fast. He had dropped his axe on the ships deck when he had been hurt and now he was weaponless.

Before he could find a way to free himself a crackling energy began to surround Piers. He realized what was happening a second before he was shocked with a strong electric current. The monster was electrocuting him.

Piers gritted his teeth trying to endure the pain. The pain from before and now this was too much for him to endure. He yelled in agony as the current raced through his body, numbing his limbs. When the monster finally stopped Piers was barely aware of his surroundings, his vision was blurry and black around the edges.

"**Piers!" **He looked up as his name was called. He could just make out the shapes of his companions. He saw Felix, Isaac and the others at the ships edge. As he looked on he saw Felix make a move to jump from the ship. Isaac grabbed his arm; the two began to argue as Felix tried to get to Piers. Garet and Isaac restrained Felix as they looked apologetically at Piers.

He knew that they couldn't be the thing in the water. He would escape some how. He heard Felix call his name again. He knew how hard it was for Felix to let any of his friends to get hurt or be put in danger. The darkness began to slowly creep into Piers vision until there was nothing left and he fell into the darkness.

"We have to do something we can't abandon Piers to that monster." Jenna said to the others Isaac nodded, he knew none of them would willingly leave Piers. At the moment Mia was attending to Felix who had a deep cut along his left hip. He sat quietly while Mia worked on him. Sheba Ivan and Kraden were keeping watch on the monster. The monster was now mostly submerged beneath the water, its tentacles sticking up out of the waves. It had stopped its attack for now and must have been trying to fix some of its wounds.

"We have to figure out a plan, one mere we beat the monster without harming Piers in the process." Isaac explained to Garet, Jenna, Felix and Mia. "If we attack without thinking it through it will get us no where."

"There must be something we can do I will not let this monster hurt my friend anymore." Felix said as he stood and thanked Mia. Isaac closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead with his hand. '_There has to be something we can do, maybe -' _His thoughts were distracted by a shout.

"Hey guys something is happening!" Sheba yelled to the others. They ran to join the others at the ships edge. "Look in the water by the monster, just beneath the surface. Something is down there, and I think its fighting with the monster." They all peered at the waters surface looked for what Sheba had seen.

Isaac saw something darting beneath the water around the monster. "I don't know what it is but its fast the monster." Isaac exclaimed. _'What is it, another monster? It couldn't be, could it?'_

The monster gave a loud angry roar and it began to retreat back into the open ocean. "Ah, Piers!" Mia yelled. _Piers was going to be taken away by the sea monster. _Before they could find a way to rescue from his grim fate something strange happened.

Something shot out of the water and hurtled at the sea monster. It sliced through the tentacle that held Piers, releasing him from his capture. Piers dropped into the ocean as the sea monster disappeared beneath the water.

"Quick, lower one of the small boats. We have to get tom Piers as quickly as possible." Isaac said. Together with Felix and Garet they lowered a boat and made their way toward were they believed Piers had landed.

Franticly they looked around for their lost companion. They looked but were having a hard time because of the high waves. _'Damn how are we going to find him like this?'_ The sea monster was gone now, but they had to find Piers so he could be treated properly.

A thud sounded as something smacked against the little boat. It happened a second time and Felix saw something flash beneath the surface of the water. Some instinct drove him as he removed his boots and sword then dove into the churning ocean. Isaac and Garet didn't notice what he was doing till it was too late to stop him.

Felix swam beneath the surface of the water, following the dark shape before him. He didn't know what told him to trust and follow it but he knew it was taking him to Piers.

As he swam deeper he saw the outline a person, blue hair and a blue jacket. Piers was slowly sinking farther down into the ocean. Next to Piers' form was another strange person. The first thought that came to Felix was _mermaid. _

To Felix he saw a girl around the age of 17. She had shoulder length blue-green hair and tan colored skin. She wore a sleeveless top made of a strange green material. Below her top her slim hips and stomach started to turn to dark blue-green scales. They extended down to were her legs would be and formed into a beautiful tail fin.

She had Piers by the shoulders and was swimming him toward Felix. When she was a few feet away from Felix she stopped and swam back away from the two. Knowing his friend needed help; he grabbed Piers and began to swim away. He turned halfway and looked back at the mermaid. She was still floating beneath him, and she seemed to smile before turning and swimming away and disappearing into the dark ocean.

When he reached the surface again he looked around for Isaac and Garet. "Felix!" He turned at the sound of his name. Isaac and Garet were rowing the small boat towards Felix and Piers. With their help they got Piers in to the boat and safely aboard the Lemurian ship. When they were all on the ship Piers was taken down below decks to have Mia tend to. They left Mia to concentrate on the healing while they stayed on deck gathered around Felix.

Felix sat against the main mass of the ship, his clothes dripping sea water onto the wood boards. He was exhausted from the fight and swimming through the ocean to rescue Piers. "Felix, how did you know were to find Piers?" Isaac asked his friend. Felix was looking in between his feet and did not answer at first. "…Something hit our boat and I saw it move beneath us. Something told me to follow it, that it would take me to Piers..." Felix explained. Felix continued his story about how he found Piers and what he had seen.

"A….a mermaid?" Kraden exclaimed as Felix finished his story. "Can it be possible?"

"Kraden do you know something?" Felix asked tiredly.

"Well, a long time ago I read a book about mermaids. The true merfolk not like the ones that attack ships today. It was said that years ago these mermaids looked like humans with scales that formed tails. They were beautiful creature's that sang songs of the ocean and the world. The merpeople were said to have been on good terms with most civilizations. But then one year numbers of merfolk began to disappear and their population soon disappeared altogether. That was many years ago."

"Then it really was a mermaid, but then how can there be one here now?" Felix said quietly. Before anyone else could question about the mermaid Mia exited the cabin and called to them. Piers was awake. They all went below deck and entered the room that Piers and Felix shared.

Piers was sitting up in bed, his sailor's jacket and shirt hung over a chair. His wet aqua hair hung over his bare shoulders and falling in his face.

"It looks like your okay now Piers." Felix said as he greeted his friend. Felix noticed that his friend looked tired. His body still had a few bruises that would take a few days to fully heal.

Jenna noticed it as well. Piers' golden eyes were not as bright and alive as they usually were. "Well it is good you are okay Piers, but you need your rest. Come on you guys are disturbing him." She said as she pushed her brother and the rest out the door. Mia was the last to leave. "If you need anything send one of the djinn to get me or one of the others. Rest up." She left, closing the door softly. The two djinn Spring and Shade sat quietly on the blanket covering his legs.

"Piers, they're right you should rest. You don't want to over do it." Spring said in a high pitched voice. Shade agreed. Piers nodded and lay down and closed his eyes. Before long he had drifted into a restless sleep, the two djinn curled up on his pillow watching over him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay I hope you all liked the first chapter. Now if you guys could review my story for me that would be great

Just hit the little blue button

Thank you

I'll have the next chap up soon


	2. The Angel and the Devil

Chapter two up

Hope you all like

I don't own any part of the original golden sun or TLA characters or places. I do own my OC's

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2

"The Angel of the Jupiter Lighthouse and the Black Devil"

Two days after the Adepts encounter with the sea monster and the mermaid, the group was in Contigo and fully recovered

Two days after the Adepts encounter with the sea monster and the mermaid, the group was in Contigo and fully recovered. Piers was recovered and in much better condition then he had been in before.

Now as the sun rose above the horizon Piers stood on the little cliff in the middle of the village. The warm suns rays brushed his cheeks as a wind rustled his hair and clothes. Two dijin, Spring and Shade, sat on each of his shoulders. The early morning was quiet around Piers, so he heard the soft thud of footsteps as someone approached.

Piers turned to greet Felix, as his friend came to stand with him. Felix gave him a quiet greeting and rolled his shoulders. A squeak came from Felix's should as the Venus dijin Granite nearly fell to the ground. The dijin jumped to Felix's head, settling in his brown hair, figuring that was a safer spot.

"Your always the first one up, all the others are still asleep." Piers gave his friend a smile. It was true, even on their hardest journey Piers always woke when the sun rose.

"Dawn is an incredible time of the day, though it passes most by unnoticed. It is nice to watch as the earth begins to wake from its slumber." Piers turned to the raising sun as it warmed the earth. The quiet between the two was comfortable and undisturbed. Birds began chirping and singing to the sun.

Sometime later the two companions returned to the inn. When they got there they found their friends awake and preparing for breakfast.

"Hey you two, you better get some before Garet eats it all." Jenna said as she beckoned them to join them. Two tables had been set up to accommodate them all, and it was covered with food.

Felix and Piers joined their friends, grabbing plates for themselves. For now they had no worries and could enjoy their time together.

Two days before had been another story.

_They had reached the port near Contigo, were they left their ship to be repaired. They made it to Contigo before it got dark and rented rooms at the inn. Though Piers' injuries had been healed he was still physically exhausted. He slept for most of the next day. _

_The other members of their group were still worried about him but he reassured them that all he really needed was a good rest._

_Felix told Piers of how he had found him submerged beneath the water and about the girl. Piers was not surprised, he told then how he felt a strange presence near him at some point. He had also heard a strange voice talking in a different language. Kraden questioned him about it. "Well I'm not quite sure myself, I was only semiconscious. Though I was in the water I could hear a voice speaking next to my ear, though I couldn't understand the language." Piers was not able to explain it anymore or identify the source of the voice. They left Piers then so he could get some rest. _

_Piers lay in bed, unable to sleep. Spring lay on his pillow near his head, watching him quietly. The little dijin was worried about piers, though it didn't say it._

Now that Piers had recovered the group was going to continue with their plan to check on Jupiter Lighthouse. The group of Adepts spilt up into three groups so that they could cover the lighthouse in better time. Felix and Piers went together with Kraden, since they were two of the strongest fighters. Isaac, Mia and Sheba made up group 2 and Jenna Garet and Ivan made up group three.

Felix, Piers and Kraden were making their way to the top of the lighthouse. That was the last place that they would check before they would head back to Contigo. As they made it to the top a huge gust of wind swept over the lighthouse. It was strong enough to push the small group back a few feet.

"Oi, Kraden, stay at the bottom of the stairs. If the wind gets stronger then it'll be safest there." Kraden agreed and went to wait for them at the bottom of the stairs. Then the two companions began to check the area.

The sphere of energy at the middle of the area pulsed were it floated. Felix and Piers checked examined the area and they couldn't find anything unusual. Then something caught Piers' attention. At the far end of the area something was on the ground. It was half covered by a winged statue. It had almost gone unnoticed. As they moved closer moved closer they were able to make it out clearer. A young boy was leaning up against the winged statue. He had dark purple hair and wore clothes made up of purples and gold's. As they approached him, he stood up and faced them.

When he turned to them, his eyes were what drew their attention. They were a rich yellow gold, similar to Piers' own eyes.

"Who are you, and why are you in a place like this?" Felix asked him, his hand not far from his sword hilt. From what they could tell the boy was not are, but that did not mean he was not dangerous.

The boy walked over to them slowly, showing them his empty hands. "Hi, my name is Hikaru. Nice to meet you."

The winds around them had stopped and they could clearly hear Hikaru. He didn't seem to give any bad aura and he seemed harmless enough.

"Why are you in the lighthouse, it is dangerous to be here alone." Felix repeated.

Hikaru looked at them and for a moment Piers thought he saw sadness cross the boy's eyes. "I have no were else to go, and no one to go back to. This is the only place I have left."

Before the two Adepts could reply a loud monstrous roar came from inside the lighthouse. Turning, Felix and Piers bolted to the stairs that lead back inside. Kraden was already racing back inside, for an old man he was rather quick. Neither Felix, Piers, nor Kraden noticed that the boy, Hikaru, was following behind them.

Felix's group found the other two groups in the main chamber of the lighthouse. Their friends stood together, weapons drawn and facing a giant monster. It looked like a large demonic griffin. Isaac and Garet charged the monster, attacking its sides. Felix and Piers ran to aid their friends, drawing their own weapons, while Kraden stayed a safe distance away.

As the eight adepts fought off to one side of the chamber, half hidden by shadows, Hikaru watched. Something inside him stirred as he watched the group. He knew they were adepts from stories but he had never met any before. He felt that they were similar to him somehow.

Hikaru studied the adepts and their powers. Two of them caught his attention, the youngest of the group. They both had blond hair and they both used wind attacks. They were Jupiter Adepts.

Hikaru felt that they were the same as him in some ways.

While Hikaru was thinking to himself the monster charged the group of adepts. Scattering them it attacked the closest one, the blond girl. It lunged at her, its large claws trapping her, preventing escape. Jumping into the air it flew up out of reach of the adepts.

Felix heard Sheba scream as the monster carried her off. _'Damn, now it has Sheba, we have to free her before she's hurt.' _Felix desperately tried to think of a way the save his friend.

With out warning something shot out of the shadows from behind Felix. He jumped aside as it wiped past him. It stayed low to the ground before it veered up at the monster. It began darting around the monster, diving in and out. Unable to fend of the attack while holding Sheba, it dropped her and charged at its attacker.

When the monster had dropped Sheba the thing had dived after her, catching her before she hit the ground. It flew to the ground carrying Sheba.

Felix and the others ran to Sheba were she had been laid on the ground. A few feet away was Hikaru, though he looked different from before.

Before them stood a boy with large golden wings, like a hawk, that sprouted from his back. Golden feathers ran in a line from his wrist to his elbows and his hands formed into sharp talons. His ears extended into long golden feathers.

Jumping into the air Hikaru spread his wings wide. Filling them with air he pushed upwards, facing the angered monster. The Adepts below noticed he began to give off a lavender aura.

Hikaru glared at the monster as it roared and charged at him once again. As it neared him he gathered his power for his attack. When it got within range Hikaru released his power casting his spell at the oncoming monster.

"_**Heavenly Tempest"**_

A large amount of Psyenergy was released and was blasted at the monster. When it hit its target, it seemed to wrap itself around the monster. It swirled around at high speeds creating a large tempest, literally ripping the monster apart. The monster roared as the attack ended before it disappeared, leaving nothing but dust.

Hikaru descended to the ground, but his legs gave out as he touched the ground. He was breathing heavily and he was beginning to shake. The attack had taken more out of him then he had expected.

Light footsteps approached him, and he jerked his gaze in the direction. A young woman with teal colored eyes and hair stood a few feet from him.

Hikaru jumped to his feet, backing away as his legs barely held him up. He had experiences with people before when they had seen his true form. Some had been frightened of him; some had even attacked him, calling him a demon. Most had shunned him and refused to go near him. Wither or not they were Adepts didn't ease his fear of what they might do to him now that they had seen his true form.

For some reason though he had saved the girl and used his powers, he didn't know why he had. But even then could he trust these people not to hurt him?

The other adepts stayed back though they were watching carefully.

Hikaru pulled his wings in tightly to his body. Still breathing heavily he stumbled over to a near by wall, leaning against it exhausted. To tired to stay up he slide down the wall, his eyes involuntarily closing. His arms and legs, and even his wings felt like they had lead in them, he also was covered in a cold sweat.

He heard the thud of footsteps but couldn't move away. Then he heard a voice from close by, "It's alright, you do not have to be afraid of us." Hikaru's eyes fluttered open again and he saw the girl with teal hair kneeling before him.

Hikaru began to shake harder as he began to feel ill at ease at how things had turned out. He was defenseless in his state and he was not sure if he could truly trust them. So many others had been given his trust and when they had seen his true form they had hated him.

Pushing himself up against the wall he closed his eyes waiting for what they would do. He was startled when he felt a pair of small hands touch his face. His eyes shot open in surprise and he stared into the girls teal eyes. They were filled with concern and worry; he didn't see any hate or fear.

"Are you hurt somewhere? You do not look very well."

"I-I….I'm fine." Hikaru said as he struggled to his feet once more, using the wall for support. He would have fallen to the ground again as his legs gave out, when two sets of arms grabbed his forearms. The two men from the top of the lighthouse held him up. As he looked up at them the one with aqua hair and golden eyes, like his, gave him a reassuring smile. Gently they helped him lay back down.

The other members of their group came and joined them, though Hikaru was to out of it to fully understand what they were saying. Blackness took over his vision and he slipped into the dark abyss.

Piers saw Hikaru close his eyes and his body go limp. "Hikaru, hey Hikaru wake up!" When he didn't get a response he held his hand over the young boy's mouth and nose. When he felt the even breath he knew the boy wasn't in any danger for now.

Isaac and Felix were talking together e bit away from the others. "Felix, who is this boy? Where did he come from?" Isaac asked the older man. Felix explained how he and Piers had found him and what they had been told. It wasn't much.

Mia had cast Pure Ply on the sleeping boy, but he didn't have any serious injuries. The attack he had used had drained him, leaving him weak and exhausted.

They were all curious about him, and Jenna and Sheba saw his wings sticking out a bit from his back. Carefully they began to pull the wing from beneath him, careful not to disturb him. When they got it halfway open, it stretched out the rest of the way on it own. At the same time Hikaru's other wing spread out, startling Mia and Piers, Who had been sitting on his other side. They moved out of the way as his wing stretched out.

Hikaru stirred briefly but did not wake up fully. His wing span was at least 14 feet across.

"What is he? I have never met or heard of such a race before. Kraden do you know anything?" Isaac asked the old scholar. Felix, Isaac, Garet, Ivan and Kraden had joined their friends near the sleeping boy.

Kraden shook his head looking briefly at Hikaru. "No, I have not either. Once he wakes we can ask him, and maybe get some answers. Piers, Mia, Jenna and Sheba stood and joined the rest of their group.

As they were discussing plans and what they would do with Hikaru they were interrupted. A loud piercing screeching sound filled the chamber. Felix scanned the room for its source and stopped on Hikaru. The boy was trashing on the ground wildly, his wings beating the ground repeatedly. He was clawing at his neck with I his talon like hands, and Felix noticed a strange black liquid was stretch across his throat. Blood was running freely down his neck. Beneath him was more of the strange black liquid, it was trying to engulf him whole.

Felix and Isaac ran to the boy using their swords to try to free him. When it proved ineffective they throw down their swords and tried to free him by hand. Piers and Garet ran over as well to help their companions. Together the four of them managed to free him and pull him to safety.

When they laid him down Mia healed his wounds, trying her best to calm the boy.

"No, no…..wait, it's too dangerous." Hikaru said as he struggled to his feet. "You have to get away from it; it's too dangerous, _**RUN AWAY!**_" It was to late though. After they had freed him they had turned to the black liquid, having retrieved their weapons. Now they stood around it as Hikaru shouted at them.

As they turned to Hikaru the black liquid began to boil and rise from the ground. Before they could retreat it seemed to explode in front of them. The four men were all thrown back by the force of it, taking the most damage.

Felix lay on his side were he had landed, hi brown hair falling into his eyes. When the black liquid had exploded it had sent shards of itself at them. He had been hit in the leg and had a few other small scratches. As Felix looked around he noticed Piers a few feet away. His aqua hair covered his face and Felix couldn't tell whether he was concise or not. He could see though a growing dark spot on Piers' clothes; he had been hit directly in the stomach and chest. Piers didn't seem to have much luck.

Isaac and Garet had faired better, they had not been as close to the blast as their two companions. Ivan had blocked Sheba from the blast, and had a few cuts across his back. Kraden and Jenna stood together seemingly unharmed. Isaac looked around for Mia to see if she had been hurt. He saw Hikaru, barely able to stand, his wings spread out in front of him, covering Mia from the blast. As he lowered his wings ha winced in pain. A long gash stretched across his right wing, had he not protected Mia she would have been seriously hurt, or worse.

Mia saw he was in pain and tried to heal him but he shook her off. He stalked forward his eyes glaring at something.

At the source of the blast stood a tall man with midnight black hair. He wore a black sleeveless tunic and three quarter pants with long black boots. His eyes, a piecing pale blue stared back at Hikaru.

Hikaru was shaking angrily as he glared at the man. He was crouched, ready to attack as he bared his teeth at the man. For the first time the adepts noticed that some of Hikaru's teeth were longer then the rest and sharper. A furious growl came from Hikaru's throat as his fury took him over.

"You_, you bastard. Why are you here?" _Hikaru growled at the man.

"Now, now. Is that any way to treat an old friend, Hikaru?" The man said giving them an evil looking smile.

"Friend, ha! You are the one who took everything from me. It's all gone because of you. You're the reason I lost the only life I ever knew." Letting out a roar Hikaru charged the man attacking him furiously.

The man dodged and blocked the attacks easily. Tried to get an advantage over the man but he couldn't. Trying to kick the man's legs from under him, Hikaru made his mistake. The man managed to get behind him, grabbing his neck and restraining him. He could feel the cold bite of steel as a knife was placed against his exposed throat. He froze as the steel bit into his flesh.

"Now then, that's better. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, now would you." The man whispered in his ear. Hikaru didn't answer.

While the two had been fighting Mia had run over to Felix and Piers. Piers had been knocked unconscious by the blast but he woke up after he was healed. Mia turned to when she noticed that the sounds of fighting had stopped. She saw Hikaru held by the man, a knife at his throat.

Isaac, Garet, Jenna, Sheba and Ivan stood around the pair weapons drawn. Isaac stepped forward his sword raised, "Release him, we do not wish to fight."

The man chuckled at this. "Soo-rry, I can't do that. I need this one for something, and I don't plan on giving him up."

"Who are you and what do you need with Hikaru." Felix questioned as he, Piers and Mia completed the circle around the two.

"You may call me Arama. I need him for what I pursue but I see no reason to tell you what that is." The man, Arama, said.

"I have a feeling that Hikaru does not willingly want to go with you, am I can not let you take him against his will." Isaac cast Gaia at Arama, but it was blocked by a black shield. The others tried as well but their attacks were blocked as well. The good thing was that while he was blocking the Adepts attack, Arama couldn't concentrate enough to escape with Hikaru.

After one of the attacks Hikaru made his move. He grabbed the knife at his throat, holding it tight even as it bit into his hands. Twisting around he tried to yank it from the other mans hand. Letting the knife go Hikaru jumped back spreading his wings to catch himself.

"Until next time then Hikaru, Sayonara!"

There was a flash of light and a loud crack. When the group opened their eyes Arama was gone.

When it seemed that there was no more danger, the Adepts put away their weapons. Mia went to Hikaru and with Piers help healed him. Felix came over to Hikaru as well, and stood before him. "Hikaru, my name is Felix, and these are my companions." He introduced them each by name.

"Will you agree to come with us to a near by village. It is not far and there are things that we must talk about. That can wait until we have all rested though."

Hikaru was unsure but he felt that he could trust Felix and the others. He knew that they would not let harm come to him. "You all seem trustworthy and you have shone me kindness I have not had in a long time. Thank you all very much." As Hikaru finished his eyes drifted closed and he let his tired body rest.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I hope you guys liked this chapter, i worked hard on it.

Please review i would love to hear your comments

Promise to get the next chapter up soon

Sayonara :3


	3. True Element

Riyu: Yay the next chapter is up

Luke fon Fabre: It took you long enough X[

Riyu: I'm Sorry, i had it written but I had to type it up

Luke: Your just lazy

Jade: Now,now Luke I am sure that Riyu worked hard on it, didn't you.

Luke & Riyu: ......Uhh..right. ( Jade can be very scary sometimes so would rather not argue with him.)

Jade: Okay then, Riyu Mira does not own Golden Sun(or Tales of the Abyss) or any of their characters.

Riyu, Luke, Jade: Enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

"True Element"

Hikaru could hear voices around him, as they conversed nearby. As he became aware of his surroundings he realized he was lying in a bed. He tried to open his eyes but they felt so heavy. He could only open them a creak and even then everything a blur of colors and shapes. He blinked his eyes tiredly, trying to clear his vision.

Hikaru could still hear the voices nearby, and looked around trying to locate the source. As his vision became sharper, he saw that he was in a large room. He was in the far corner of the room; to his right was a row of beds that went to the other end of the room. A table was set up in the center of the room, and Hikaru could see a group of people sitting around the table, talking in hushed voices.

Hikaru used his elbows to help prop himself up as he tried to remember how he had gotten there.

Mia, Felix, Jenna, Sheba, and Isaac sat around a table debating the events at the lighthouse and what it could mean. Mia looked over at Hikaru for a moment as the others continued to talk. She jumped from her chair as she saw the young boy struggling to sit up. When Mia rushed from the table the others rose automatically, and then followed when they saw Hikaru.

"Hikaru, don't push yourself. Your wounds have healed but you still need rest." Mia said as she helped steady him in a sitting position. Picking up a cup from the bedside table she gentle placed it in Hikaru's hands. He drank it and the cool liquid felt good as it slide down his throat. When he finished it all, and handed the empty cup back to Mia, he turned to Felix who stood at the foot of his bed. "Where am I?" He was surprised by how weak his voice sounded.

"You're in a village near the lighthouse, Contigo. You've been asleep for a full day."

"Contigo. You all brought me here. Thank you. I don't remember what happened, one moment I was talking, then everything went black and I woke up here."

"Yeah, when we were about to leave you suddenly collapsed. We were worried so we rushed you back here." Sheba explained to him. Mia interrupted them before they could continue on, "You still need your rest Hikaru, we can talk more after you have recovered your strength. Now then everyone let him get some rest." With that they left Hikaru in peace to rest up.

Later that day Hikaru woke again. The sun was just setting as he looked out the window by his bed. Slowly he managed to get out of bed and stand, slightly shaky. When he was sure he had his balance he made his way downstairs to the main lounge. Not having changed Hikaru was still wearing the loose cream shirt and pants he had slept in and his feet were bare. The inn keeper had set up two tables together to accommodate their whole party for dinner. Hikaru realized he hadn't eaten in over a day and he was starving.

Hikaru, you're up." A voice said behind him. It was Isaac; he smiled down at the younger boy. "Come and eat your probably hungry." He beckoned Hikaru to follow him as he made his way to there table. Sitting between Felix and Jenna he surveyed the table before him. It was laid with a large variety of foods some Hikaru had never seen.

Hikaru hesitated at first as the others got their own food. Mia, who sat across from him, noticed his hesitation. "You should eat as well Hikaru, you need your energy."

"Ah." Hikaru agreed as he filled his plate as well. As he ate his food he watched the others around the table. Everyone was enjoying the warm carefree atmosphere. Piers, Felix and Isaac were all talking together about weapons; Garet and Ivan were fighting about the food Garet had tried to steal from Ivan's plate. Jenna and Sheba were laughing at the two other boys and Mia and Kraden were talking about Psyenergy.

Hikaru thought that they all seemed happy just to be together. Sighing sadly he couldn't help but feel a little left out. When he felt a slight tug on his finger he looked at the hand he had on the table. Sitting around his hand were two small purple creatures, they were Jupiter dijinn.

They stared up at him for a moment then one stepped forward and spoke. "Are you alright, Hikaru?" the little dijinn asked. Hikaru was a little surprised by the dijinns concern for him. Shaking his head Hikaru replied, "I'm alright, thank you. What are you names?"

"I'm Haze and this is Blitz."

"Thank you for your concern, but my wounds have healed already, thanks to Mia and Piers."

"That's not what we meant…." Blitz trailed off as the little dijin hopped from foot to foot. The whole table's attention was now on the two dijin and Hikaru. "Blitz, Haze what are you trying to say. It's alright, its best if you say it."

"We thought something was wrong…, Hikaru felt like he was hurting. But not the normal hurt, hurt on the inside."

Felix looked at Hikaru as the dijin finished. Hikaru stared at the little creature, his eyes wide. Bowing his head he let his bangs cover his face and eyes.

"Heh, I guess you're right, I am hurting on the inside. I've always tried to ignore it so I guess it has become a part of me. Thank you for your concern Blitz, Haze." Hikaru's voice was quiet as he said this. Then he looked up at the others, "I haven't had anyone who cared about in a long time, and you all have done so much for me. The least I can do is tell you about myself and my past."

After everyone finished eating they all packed into the boy's room. "I feel that it is right to tell you all about my past, maybe something good can come out of it all."

"I was born on an island known as Kascent Island. My parents and I lived on the island in a small village, we all worked together to make a living. We were happy." Hikaru said in a serene voice. Felix noticed how soft his eyes had become as he talked.

"When I was nine my younger brother, Mori, was born. Our lives were normal, a few years later was when everything changed. It was then that I learned of my powers. One day when I was sixteen and Mori was seven we went out together by ourselves. We were at the western part of the island, there was a cliff not far from were we stopped. I was watching Mori carefully so he didn't get to close to the edge."

Hikaru lowered his eyes not looking at them. "I had a strange feeling and looked away for only a second. Then I heard him shout. He had gotten to close to the edge and the ground was unstable. It gave way under his feet. When I ran to the edge he was unconscious on a ledge that was jutting from the cliff side. I yelled for help, I kept yelling until someone heard. My parents and some of the village men came to help. As they were trying to rescue him the ledge he was on began to break as well."

Hikaru paused looking out the window before continuing.

.

"When I saw him about to fall it was like I lost control of myself. It was as if I was outside my own body, that my body was being controlled by someone else. I saw myself jump from the cliff, my parents trying to stop me. I saw my body land on the ledge as it break apart, I saw myself grab my brother as we fell, below rocks jutted out of the ocean.

"I felt myself falling, the weight of my brother in my arms pulling us down. I saw the rocks that we would surely hit. It was as if time slowed down but at the same time it only took a second. I thought as we fell, 'We're going to die, we will drown or be crushed by the rocks.' Then I thought, 'I don't want to die, I want to live with my parents and my little brother.'

"Then I felt something shoot through me, a strange but familiar power. Then there was pain. It felt like fire was running through my body, melting me from the inside out. Then I was above the cliff, the faces of my parents and the other villagers staring up at me in shock. Then we landed roughly on the ground. I heard loud voices and shouts but I couldn't focus on anything. The pain had increased and my body felt like it was being ripped apart. Through the pain I could feel something growing from my back, my wings. After that I blacked out."

Hikaru eyes were still down cast as he paused for a moment.

"When I woke up I was locked in a wooden room, the door was locked and barred. The villagers had locked me up, afraid of my strange powers. My parents tried to free me but the mayor forbid it. I was treated well enough, given enough food and water to bath. I learned that Mori was okay, and that he did not remember what happened. They would not tell him what had become of me though. I was imprisoned for five weeks when everything changed. I woke in the wooden room in the middle of the night. A man was in the room with me, though I didn't recognize him. He asked if I wanted to learn more about my power, how to control it and use it. And if I wanted to be able to live again. I…said yes."

As the adepts listened intently it looked as if Hikaru shivered.

"He freed me from my prison but what I saw when I was free was from a nightmare. Everything was burning, fire leaping high and lighting the night sky. Monsters were roaming the village, attacking anyone they saw. When I found my house it was burned to the ground, and then I found them. My parents-dead. Mori was there as well. He was crying as he tried to wake our parents up. When he saw me he was afraid, thinking I was a monster. I did not have the control to change back to me original form."

"Before I realized it a monster had snuck up behind us. It went for Mori and I jumped in front of him, protecting him. I was impaled by the monsters long claws, luckily I would survive. Angered at what had happened that I had lost nearly everything I held dear, I snapped. My power ran wild and I easily defeated the monster. The wound and my uncontrolled power was too much to handle, and I past out. Before I was consumed by darkness I heard Mori calling my name."

Hikaru had stopped talking, unable to go on. Sheba walked over to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked into her lavender eyes before going on.

"Mori was gone when I woke again. The man from before was standing over me. He said he had 'freed' me and left me his name, 'Arama.'

The group gasped as they heard the name.

"What you said at the lighthouse, it was Arama who destroyed your village. How could someone be so cruel?" Ivan said as he balled his hands into fists, as he trembled in anger. A hand patted him reassuringly on his should. Isaac gave the younger adept's shoulder a squeeze, claming the young boy.

Isaac turned to Hikaru; he could see the pain of what had happened in his eyes.

"Can you tell us what happened after that?"

"He tried to take me with him, but I escaped. When it was safe I went back to the village. I buried my parents, and I searched the remains of the village and the island, I couldn't find him though, I couldn't find Mori. I couldn't even find a body. I had the slim hope that maybe he survived, I've always held out hope."

"I still had little over my powers, but I was learning. When I gained some control I decided to leave the island."

"I traveled for weeks. Most of the villages and towns I can cross were scared of me. Though I was learning to control my powers I still was unable to control my appearance, and I was taken as a threat. Sometimes I was chased away by me with swords and other weapons. Then I found myself at the lighthouse, were I stayed there until you all found me."

The group stayed quiet for a moment as Hikaru finished his story. The scraping of a chair was loud in the room as Felix stood.

"Arama is a dangerous man; we can't let him run around so freely. He is probably planning something and we have to find out what." Felix's eyes were full of determination as he looked around the room at his friends.

"I agree something must be done." Sheba added stepping forward, hands on hips.

"Yeah, we just went through lighting the lighthouses and stopping Alex. We can't just let this guy take over." Jenna said crossing her arms.

The rest of the group agreed, including Kraden. As Hikaru listened to them a memory came to him. He remembered the release of alchemy he had felt soon after coming to Jupiter lighthouse. He had been taught about the lighthouses and how they were sealed. He hadn't been paying much attention to it before but he realized that the lighthouse had been lit when he was there.

Hikaru had heard on his travels stories about a group of Adepts who were traveling the world and were looking for the four elemental lighthouses. Hikaru gasped as he realized the truth behind who the adepts were.

Hearing Hikaru gasp Isaac turned to the younger boy, who was staring wide eyed at them.

"Hikaru?" Isaac called in a concerned voice, unsure of what was wrong.

"I remember now…you are the ones I heard rumors about. The adepts who were traveling the world in search of the lighthouses. You released the Alchemy in order to save Weyard. That's why you came to the lighthouse, you all were checking up on it."

Felix walked over to Hikaru, looking him in the eyes. His brown ones showing no hesitation or guilt.

"Yes we were the one's to release the alchemy, if we hadn't Weyard would have perished. Lighting the four Beacons was the only way to save Weyard."

"A-amazing, you all are truly warriors of Weyard. Maybe now Arama can be stopped, and I may even find my brother." Hikaru said as a sort of relief filled his voice. "We're here to protect our world from people like Alex and Arama. We'll get through this together." Together they could overcome any obstacle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After midnight….

Sheba, Jenna, and Mia shared a smaller room off of the boys. Sheba turned restlessly in her small bed. A vision appearing in her sleep.

_A group of people were before her, four were kneeling as another stood over them. The one standing spread his arms wide as he turned and Sheba could make out his face. It was Arama. The furthest person to Sheba's right looked up through dark hair at her, flat golden eyes staring at her lifelessly._

"_Hikaru!" Sheba called to her new companion, though he didn't react to her. The person who kneeled next to Hikaru stood and spoke. _

"_You who have saved Weyard once are the hope for its future, you must find the true Elements of our world and together they can save Weyard. You have met two and acquired one; find the last three Elements before the Evil one comes. Look to the sea and find its hidden jewel, then in a fiery pit lies the dragons kin a fearful power frozen in time, I lie beneath the earth with which I once ruled waiting for the time of freedom."_

"_What does Arama plan to do, what are these '_true Elements_'." Sheba asked but she got no answer. As the vision began to fade she heard his last words. "Find the True Elements before the evil one can possess us."_

Sheba lay in bed staring at the ceiling of the inn. She sat still for a second then got out of bed and going to wake the others.

When everyone had been woken they all gathered in the boy's room; they were all still wearing their sleeping clothes. Sheba explained to the others about her dream and what she had learned. Though it gave them a better idea of the situation they were in the thought of what dangers may lay ahead were unknown. The most curious thing was the "True Elements". They were puzzled about the meaning behind it and what had they acquired. They thought over it for a while in silence. "Oh!" Karden and Piers said at the same time as the others looked at the two. "Hikaru" Piers said looking at the young boy who looked back, wide eyed. He knew what Piers was thinking though it was slightly scary to him.

"M-me, I-I am one of the Elements?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Riyu: PLEASE REVEIW THANK YOU


End file.
